Inesperado
by Thais Potter Malfoy
Summary: Dramione / Hermione esbarrando com Draco Malfoy durante a ronda: clássico. O que ela não esperava era que as coisas fossem esquentar... Um sonserino, uma grifinória, um corredor deserto. Faça os cálculos. / NC17.


**Inesperado**

**Autora:** Thaís Potter Malfoy

**Shipper:** Draco/Hermione

**Classificação:** M, conteúdo adulto, NC17.

**Spoiler:** 1-5. Faz de conta que essa autora nem ficou sabendo que os últimos dois volumes foram lançados, ok? A história ocorre no sétimo ano, ignorando HBP e DH.

**Resumo:** Hermione esbarrando com Draco Malfoy durante a ronda: clássico. O que ela não esperava era que as coisas fossem esquentar...

--

"Malfoy? O que _você_ está fazendo aqui?" ela perguntou.

Hermione não podia ter ficado mais surpresa do que quando esbarrou com um certo loiro perambulando pelos corredores da escola. E ela pensava que só Harry tinha essa mania... Depois de reconhecer de quem se tratava e fazer aquela pergunta ridiculamente óbvia, Hermione deu um suspiro e aguardou pela resposta.

"Granger..." o sobrenome dela saiu da boca dele naquela voz arrastada. "Você sabe que eu posso fazer o que bem entender nesse maldito castelo" ele disse, com aquele olhar superior de quem parecia estar sempre entediado com tudo e todos. Como se ele fosse bom demais para sequer estar neste mundo, convivendo com pessoas tão cansativas.

Hermione não pôde evitar revirar os olhos ao ouvir o modo prepotente e arrogante como ele sempre a tratava. Não que ela ligasse, já havia superado os insultos de Malfoy há muito tempo, mas ele era simplesmente... tão... tão... Ela até mesmo ficava sem palavras na tentativa de descrevê-lo!

"O que eu realmente quis dizer foi-"

"Eu sei o que quis dizer, Granger" ele a cortou. "Se quer tanto saber, eu estou só fazendo a minha ronda e torcendo, na verdade _suplicando_, para encontrar algum Grifinório idiota o bastante para andar por aí à noite."

"Nunca vai superar essa obsessão pelos Grifinórios, vai?" ela disse, suspirando. Não estava num humor que suportasse as gracinhas dele. Naquela manhã, Ron havia derramado suco de abóbora em seu livro durante o café da manhã, além de ter estragado completamente a sua poção quando tropeçou durante a aula de Snape e derrubou seu caldeirão. Voltou-se para Malfoy. "Você é a mesma criança que era sete anos atrás."

"Oh, eu não sou o mesmo de sete anos atrás." O loiro contestou. "Você pode não ter notado, afinal sua opção sexual são os _livros_, mas eu mudei bastante, Granger."

Dito isto, Draco deu o sorriso mais malicioso que Hermione jamais havia visto, o que lhe causou uma ligeira insegurança, já que não sabia ao certo o que se passava na mente do garoto à sua frente. De fato, agora que ele mencionara aquilo, era melhor remendar: Ela não sabia ao certo o que se passava na mente do _homem_ à sua frente.

Ele não mentia. Em todos esses anos, Malfoy crescera generosos centímetros, ficando consideravelmente mais alto do que ela. Outra mudança a não ser deixada de lado era o ganho de músculos. Sim, Draco era – Hermione sentiu-se obrigada a admitir – um dos garotos mais cobiçados de toda a escola, graças a seus braços de curvas acentuadas, que faziam a maioria das garotas suspirar. Quanto ao resto de seu corpo, Hermione apenas ouvira boatos dizendo que Draco tinha uma barriga de tirar o fôlego. Também havia alguma coisa sobre um outro _membro _do corpo dele, mas Hermione preferira se retirar da Sala Comunal a ouvir o resto do relato.

Parando de examinar o corpo dele – o que ela vinha fazendo inconscientemente –, Hermione focou-se na conversa que estavam tendo.

"Malfoy... Quando falei sobre a criança que você é, estava me referindo à sua mentalidade patética de um garotinho de oito anos."

Ele não se ofendeu, entretanto. Ou pelo menos não demonstrou.

"Granger... Não devia falar sobre o que não sabe..." O sorriso dele a irritava. O idiota estava se divertindo, e às suas custas!

"Será que eu posso, por favor, continuar a minha ronda e você continuar o que quer que esteja fazendo?" Hermione perguntou, suspirando pela enésima vez.

"Mas se eu já lhe disse que eu estava fazendo minha ronda!"

"Então onde está a Parkinson?" perguntou Hermione, colocando ambas as mãos na cintura e sorrindo seu típico 'peguei você!'.

"Eu não te perguntei onde estava o Weasley!" Malfoy retrucou, sorrindo mais que ela.

"Nós nos separamos para cobrir uma área maior em um tempo menor. Mas isso não vem ao caso, você está se esquivando da minha pergunta!"

"Pansy pediu para não vir esta noite." Draco disse. Hermione notou a cara azeda que seguiu esta frase; Havia algo que o deixava inconfortável. De repente, ela se lembrou.

"Oh!" Hermione disse "Harry estava mesmo entusiasmado para o encontro deles, como pude me esquecer?" comentou, após perceber o quanto aquele assunto o aborrecia.

Não que ela estivesse à vontade com o fato de Harry estar totalmente _de quatro_ por aquela vaca, que nem boa aparência tinha para compensar sua falta de moral e inteligência. Hermione tinha tentado ser uma boa amiga, mas não podia engolir o modo como Harry tagarelava sobre Parkinson o dia todo ultimamente.

Agora que ele havia finalmente criado coragem para convidá-la para sair – e Parkinson tinha, incrivelmente, aceitado, para a surpresa de toda Hogwarts –, tudo ficaria ainda pior. Ele quisera a ajuda de Hermione para escolher sua roupa, mas a morena deu a infalível desculpa de ser a hora de sua ronda.

"O que eu não entendo..." Malfoy desabafou, trazendo-a de volta dos devaneios. "É como ela foi descer a este nível."

Pela fala dele, ele não se importava por Hermione ser a melhor amiga de Harry.

"Quero dizer..." Ele continuou a despejar "Para alguém que já esteve com um Malfoy, Harry Potter não é ninguém. Ele nunca vai dar a ela o que eu dei."

Hermione rolou os olhos, algo constante em seus momentos com Malfoy.

"E o que vocês Malfoys têm, por acaso? Alguns músculos não são muito difíceis de conseguir hoje em dia" Hermione perguntou, cheia de si. Draco, entretanto, sorriu e um brilho diferente invadiu seu olhar.

"Então você _notou_ o quanto eu mudei do primeiro ano pra cá" ele disse, quase num sussurro.

Pega de surpresa, ela abriu a boca, mas estava sem resposta. Aquilo fez Draco sorrir ainda mais.

"Eu não posso acreditar que te deixei sem palavras, _Hermione_" ele continuava a sorrir enquanto Hermione ganhava um tom avermelhado nas bochechas.

"Eu... AH!" Hermione fingiu-se indignada. "Tudo bem, Malfoy, eu não tenho medo de admitir que você tem seus atrativos. Pena que eles não incluem caráter."

"É uma informação valiosa, essa." Malfoy estreitou os olhos para ela, dando um passo para frente ao mesmo tempo em que Hermione deu um para trás. "Mas eu não esperava outra coisa de uma Sangue-Ruim. Vocês têm como dever admirar e invejar os Sangues-Puros."

Hermione fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, se controlando ao máximo para não puxar a varinha e mostrar a Draco Malfoy o que ele merecia. Que mentalidade equivocada ele tinha.

"Já terminou, Malfoy? Eu não tenho a noite toda para discutir com você."

"Você não costuma fugir de uma discussão, Granger" ele alfinetou. E não era que o idiota sabia mesmo os seus pontos fracos?!

"Não é da discussão que eu estou fugindo, já que ela seria facilmente terminada com um ou dois argumentos meus" foi a vez de Hermione fingir-se entediada. "Estou fugindo de você, Malfoy, e da sua petulância enervante!"

Quanto mais insultos Hermione distribuía, mais Malfoy parecia satisfeito, e aquilo estava sugando suas energias. Era hora de mudar de estratégia, antes que ficasse irritada demais.

"Malfoy... Continue sua ronda e me deixe em paz".

"E o que eu ganharia com isso?!" ele perguntou com sarcasmo, descartando a hipótese.

"Ganha a chance de sair daqui sem os cabelos queimados. Ouvi dizer que você dá atenção especial aos seus adorados fios loiros" Hermione debochou. Draco, pela primeira vez, ficou ligeiramente abalado, recuando um passo.

Mas o sorriso sonserino continuava lá. "Parece que você tem ouvido muito de mim por aí... Pra quem perguntou?"

"Como se eu fosse perguntar algo sobre você" Hermione respondeu, sem pensar duas vezes, e corando um pouco. Hum... talvez aquilo não fosse tão verdadeiro. Talvez ela tivesse perguntado uma coisinha ou outra a Susan Bones após o encontro dela com Malfoy em Hogsmeade. Mas eram coisas irrelevantes!

"Hahá! Você está corando?" Draco riu com gosto "Você tem uma queda por mim, Granger?!"

Hermione queria rir. Queria rir na cara dele, dizer a ele o quanto ele estava sendo presunçoso e que jamais, nem se sua vida dependesse disso, ela iria "ter uma queda" por ele. E queria ver a expressão desapontada na qual a cara dele se transformaria, quando ele descobrisse que não tinha a menor chance daquilo acontecer enquanto ela ainda tivesse vontade própria.

Mas o que aconteceu, de fato, foi um pouco embaraçoso. Ela demorara um bocadinho para responder, e sua hesitação levou Malfoy a acreditar que ele tinha razão. O loiro gargalhou ainda mais alto, e Hermione sentiu vontade de sair de perto dele conforme seu rosto esquentava pelo rubor.

"Eu nunca poderia imaginar!" ele brandiu, ainda rindo. "Hermione Granger tem uma paixonite por mim!"

"Olha só quem está falando sobre o que não sabe..." Hermione disse, cansada. Depois daquilo, não havia a menor possibilidade de Malfoy acreditar nela caso ela tentasse se defender.

"Granger... Está estampado na sua testa" ele disse, encarando-a intensamente agora que sua risada tinha diminuído, mas não sumido. "Eu sei que você não tem culpa, ninguém consegue evitar se apaixonar por mim um dia. Mas é que é _tão _hilário. _Você_ gostando de _mim_."

"Malfoy... Por Merlin, você acha mesmo?!" Hermione estava cansada. Queria sair de perto dele o mais rápido possível, antes que ficasse mais insegura do que já se encontrava. "Ouça... Esqueça esse absurdo e me deixe em paz."

"Vai sonhando" ele disse, sorrindo.

Hermione sentiu o olhar dele viajando pelo seu corpo. Ele observou atentamente cada pedaço enquanto subia dos pés a cabeça. Quando os olhares se encontraram outra vez, tudo que ele exibia era uma expressão faminta, que Hermione nunca presenciara antes.

"Talvez esse nosso encontro de hoje possa ser útil, você não acha?" ele se aproximou. De novo, Hermione andou para trás, o contato visual nunca cedendo. Só que a parede, antes distante, a impediu de continuar se afastando.

Malfoy a encurralou.

"Fique longe, Malfoy" Hermione pediu no instante em que ele chegou perto o bastante para as roupas de ambos roçarem uma na outra. "Sua brincadeirinha está muito engraçada, mas agora chega. Fique longe."

"Tem medo de que, _Hermione_?" ele ergueu a mão e passou dois dedos na face macia dela, que imediatamente virou o rosto para evitar a intimidade.

"Pela última vez, Malfoy, fique longe" disse Hermione, em tom de aviso.

"Vamos lá... Nós podemos nos divertir" ele insistiu. "Aposto que, de tudo o que você já ouviu falar de mim por aí, uma das coisas que te contaram foi sobre o meu _talento_ no campo físico."

Hermione ruborizou (mais). É, Susan Bones com certeza deu ênfase ao grande talento de Draco para beijar, e para fazer algumas coisas com as mãos... Mais uma vez, a morena havia preferido não escutar o resto e pediu para Susan pular os detalhes sórdidos.

"Tem certeza, Hermione?" ele disse, e ela não tinha certeza se seguia a mesma linha de raciocínio dele. Malfoy aproximou a boca da dela o suficiente para Hermione sentir o hálito gelado de menta. Hipnótico... "Tem certeza de que não quer testar minhas habilidades em primeira mão?"

Hermione estava completamente desnorteada; os sentidos mais embaralhados do que nunca. Que desconhecido poder era esse que Draco Malfoy tinha de fazê-la refém?

Se qualquer outra pessoa fizesse uma oferta tão ultrajante, ela teria imediatamente esbofeteado esta pessoa. Principalmente sendo Draco Malfoy, aquilo era o que deveria acontecer, ao invés de seu corpo reagir criando vontade própria, como acontecera. Foi então que Hermione percebeu que não conseguiria sair dali nem que reunisse toda a sua força.

"Eu te odeio, Malfoy" foi o que ela disse. Estava convicta, mas as palavras ficaram perdidas no ar, já que Malfoy não pareceu ligar muito para elas. Ao contrário, ele deu um passo à frente e colou seu corpo ao dela de uma vez. Hermione controlou a urgência em fechar os olhos e prender a respiração. O corpo dele no seu era algo inesperado e, ainda assim, extremamente bom.

"Eu não estou exatamente declarando amor por você, Granger" ele disse. Uma de suas mãos seguraram Hermione pela cintura. O choque que o contato provocou fez a morena perder o equilíbrio momentaneamente. "Tudo o que eu quero é um pouco de diversão" ele concluiu, num murmúrio.

Ele estava tão perto agora. Cada vez que Hermione sugava o ar, vinha-lhe o cheiro inebriante e preenchia seus pulmões. Era tanta intensidade que ela tinha que fechar os olhos toda vez, finalmente cedendo, para evitar que ele os visse saindo da órbita.

"Isso... Só te torna mais repugnante" Hermione abriu os olhos, lutando contra si mesma para argumentar com ele.

"Vocês grifinórios são tão puros, não é mesmo?" ele provocou, encostando a ponta do nariz em sua bochecha, o gelo despertando-a ainda mais. Aquele ponto parecia ser um centro de gravidade, puxando toda sua atenção. Malfoy estava deslizando o nariz lentamente por sua face agora. "Mas é só por fora..." ele continuou, ao passo que ela já tinha esquecido o que ele dizia. "Por dentro, vocês todos são tão sujos quanto qualquer um de nós."

"Não" Hermione disse, lembrando de respirar, sendo que nem sabia quando tinha parado. "Sair por aí dormindo com qualquer um **não é** um dos nossos princípios. Ainda mais se for alguém de uma casa rival."

"Jura?" ele perguntou, soltando uma risada cativante. O corpo dele vibrou com o som e levou o dela junto. Agora tudo estava em chamas. Ele deslizou o nariz até sua orelha e, de repente, passou a língua na região – gesto que exigiu tudo dela para não soltar nenhum ruído.

"É sério, Malfoy..." Hermione disse, traída pelo som tremulante de sua voz. "Afaste-se"

"Não"

Ele lambeu a orelha dela outra vez.

"Ah... Afaste-se" ela gaguejou, torcendo para que ele obedecesse, ou ela perderia o controle.

Mas ele repetiu: "Não"

A palavra veio acompanhada por algo que decidiu a questão, de uma vez por todas: Malfoy desceu da orelha para o pescoço e encostou a boca na pele exposta. Lentamente – o que foi uma tortura – ele abriu os lábios e sugou o ar, prendendo a carne dela com os dentes.

E foi o limite. Hermione soltou um longo gemido, erguendo uma das mãos para usar os ombros dele como apoio, ou cairia no chão.

"Eu não faço as coisas pela metade, Granger. Se começarmos, eu vou até o fim" ele disse, tão baixo que ela quase não ouviu. Pelo seu tom, Hermione percebeu que ele sabia... Ele sabia que ela estava entregue. "Só tem uma coisa que eu preciso saber..."

"Hum" ela gemeu para que ele prosseguisse.

"Você já fez isso antes?"

Hermione ruborizou. Nunca havia conversado sobre aquilo com nenhum de seus amigos, e agora estava prestes a revelar para Draco Malfoy seu segredo mais profundo.

Ciente das conseqüências, Hermione respirou na orelha dele. "Já"

A boca dele se abriu num sorriso, que ela não viu, mas podia imaginar.

"Se você abrir a boca sobre isso, para quem quer que seja..." Hermione começou, com uma pitada de arrependimento.

"Eu não vou, Granger" ele respondeu, finalmente desenterrando a cabeça da curva do pescoço dela. Os olhos cinza estavam ao seu alcance de novo, e ela viu sinceridade e malícia. "Mas parece que eu estava certo... Os grifinórios são tão sujos quanto os sonserinos."

Os olhos dele escanearam a face de Hermione e ela não sabia o que ele estava procurando lá. A mão dele que não segurava firmemente sua cintura subiu e acariciou sua bochecha longamente.

"Eu não sou nada para você... Então, por que está fazendo isso?" Hermione quis saber, erguendo o olhar para ele, com a guarda totalmente baixa. Ela não entendia, de verdade.

"Eu não preciso de motivos" ele disse, ficando ainda mais perto. "Embora já tenha te dito que estou apenas me divertindo..."

A mão direita de Draco deslizou pelo ombro esquerdo de Hermione, passando pelo braço, cotovelo e atingindo sua mão, a qual ele apertou carinhosamente. Seus olhos azul-acinzentados encaravam fixamente os marrom-chocolate dela, aonde ela sabia que ele só via confusão.

Devagar, tão sutil que ela nem chegou a perceber, ele levantou a mão dela e a repousou sobre o ombro dele. Com o toque, Hermione imediatamente se deixou levar.

"Draco" ela murmurou, por entre a respiração acelerada.

"Devia usar meu nome mais vezes" ele disse, em voz baixa. Um beijo foi deixado no pescoço de Hermione. Ela fechou os olhos e abriu a boca, e permitiu que o ar escapasse. Seus lábios estavam secos e seu raciocínio estava perdido; ela não fazia muita questão de recuperá-lo.

Um outro gemido escapou por entre os lábios de Hermione. Ela podia sentir cada pedacinho do corpo dele, desde o abdômen encostando-se em seu peito e barriga até os quadris dele pressionando sua cintura. Nunca ninguém havia deixado-a tão excitada apenas com o toque. É claro que seus namorados anteriores não tinham um corpo como aquele, e é claro que também não eram inimigos dela, fato que tornava as coisas mais apimentadas. Entretanto, Hermione tinha que admitir que estava_ gostando_ da insanidade temporária que havia dominado Draco Malfoy e a ela mesma.

"Não tenha medo de me tocar" ele disse, ainda olhando a face dela de modo indecifrável e alisando a bochecha dela com os dedos. "Eu com certeza tocarei você, nos lugares mais inusitados" ele completou, com um sorriso malicioso preenchendo a face pálida.

O que ele disse a fez perceber que suas mãos estavam queimando enquanto continuava a tocar o ombro de Draco. O calor que a morena sentia, subindo por todo o seu corpo, fazia com que sua face ruborizasse. Os olhos atentos de Draco obviamente notaram isso, o que para ele foi resposta suficiente.

"Oh, não seja tão tímida... Nunca dormiu com alguém que você odeia?" ele perguntou, rindo da própria ironia. Sem esperar resposta, ele inclinou-se para frente e beijou a pontinha do nariz de Hermione. "Se me deixar te mostrar como é, prometo que te levarei à loucura."

"Você me leva à loucura todos os dias, Malfoy. E mesmo assim ainda consegue me surpreender."

De onde aquilo tinha saído, ela não fazia idéia. De repente, Draco pareceu estar coberto de razão, e ela achava melhor apenas deixá-lo ter o que queria, porque isso com certeza a deixaria _muito_ satisfeita.

O loiro à sua frente abriu ainda mais a boca, mostrando todos os dentes num sorriso tão malicioso e tão provocante... Ele finalmente trouxe a boca para a bochecha de Hermione, deixando lá um beijo. Aquilo a fez tremer mais do que se ele a tivesse rendido completamente e roubado um beijo de verdade. Um beijo assim representava carinho; um carinho que ela sabia que o sonserino não sentia, por ela nem por ninguém.

Depois do primeiro beijo, ele traçou uma trilha com a boca, até chegar ao canto dos lábios de Hermione. Cada movimento dos lábios dele mandava pequenos arrepios pela espinha da morena. Seu rosto já estava formigando e ela estava ansiando pelo verdadeiro beijo que Draco Malfoy estava adiando. Já estava imaginando como seria ter a boca dele cobrindo a sua...

Sua imaginação não teve trabalho nenhum, no final. Draco captou os lábios de Hermione de repente, e em seguida abriu a boca, passando a língua pelos lábios dela e para dentro de sua boca. Quando sentiu a língua morna acariciando a sua e dando inicio a movimentos intensos, Hermione gemeu. De primeira, ficou sem reação, mas começou a mover a língua em sincronia com a dele assim que Malfoy apertou sua cintura mais forte. Em conseqüência, o aperto de seus dedos no ombro dele também aumentou.

Em meio ao beijo – um beijo intenso e ao mesmo tempo contido, típico de duas pessoas que se exploravam e se conheciam –, Draco desceu uma de suas mãos pelo corpo da grifinória, parando-a na coxa dela. Ele ergueu a perna de Hermione do chão, posicionando-a em sua cintura. Sentindo a força que ele fazia para erguê-la, Hermione deu impulso com o pé que ainda estava no chão, ajudando Malfoy a suspender seu corpo apoiado na parede. A pressão do quadril dele para frente aumentou e Hermione sentiu a excitação de Draco enquanto ela entrelaçava a cintura dele com ambas as pernas.

Sem aviso, Malfoy deu um passo para trás e levou Hermione consigo, desgrudando o corpo dela da parede. O gesto causou um leve desequilíbrio do loiro, que logo se acostumou com o peso e começou a andar, carregando a morena. Ele quebrou o beijo para conseguir ver o que estava fazendo e Hermione agarrou com firmeza o corpo dele para não cair, apoiando o queixo no ombro forte. Logo, Draco abriu a porta de uma sala em desuso e entrou, trancando a porta com um feitiço na seqüência.

No instante em que voltou seus olhos para Hermione, os dois ficaram momentaneamente sem saber o que fazer. Eles já estavam trancados numa sala, onde ninguém os encontraria, e ambos sabiam o que aquilo significava... Não tinha mais volta.

"Você sabe onde está se metendo, Granger?" Draco perguntou-a, com as duas mãos segurando a cintura fina da grifinória.

Hermione encarou os olhos de Draco, apenas para se lembrar de quem se tratava. Com quem ela pretendia perder o juízo... Ela respirou fundo antes de responder.

"Sei, Malfoy. Sei perfeitamente."

"E já mediu as conseqüências?" ele enfatizou, e Hermione começou a se perguntar se_ ele_ não estava pensando melhor.

"Não haverá conseqüências, estou certa?" ela continuou a encará-lo de modo profundo. "Amanhã você vai me chamar de Sangue-Ruim de novo, e será como se nunca tivesse acontecido."

Ela viu o principio de um sorriso nos lábios dele.

"Está certa, Granger, como sempre. Isso irrita, sabia?" ele brincou, inclinando-se para frente e beijando Hermione rapidamente. "Mas é bom ficar com uma garota que entende as coisas, só pra variar."

Hermione corou, evitando o olhar dele. Draco aproveitou o espaço e colou os lábios no pescoço dela, recomeçando os beijos e mordidas. Ela deu mais acesso a ele tombando a cabeça para o lado, e a sensação de euforia já estava voltando a dominá-la, fazendo-a esquecer todo o resto. Ele colocou uma das mãos na coxa esquerda dela, ajeitando o peso no corpo dele e fazendo suas partes intimas se unirem mais. Hermione fechou os olhos ao perceber o quanto ela podia sentir o corpo de Malfoy...

"Sem ofensas, Granger... Mas você é pesadinha" ele murmurou enquanto mordiscava o pescoço e subia para a parte de trás da orelha periodicamente.

"Mesa" Hermione retrucou, após examinar a sala e as opções que eles tinham. Aquele lhe parecia o lugar mais confortável. Ela sentiu Draco rir em seu pescoço. "O quê?" ela perguntou, um pouco zangada por ele ter cessado os ataques à sua pele.

"Nada" ele disse, ainda risonho. "É que... Numa sala de aula eu nunca fiz. Ainda mais na mesa da sala de aula. E olha que eu já fiz em muitos lugares desse castelo."

Hermione rolou os olhos, mas não pôde conter o rubor em suas bochechas que, por sorte, ele não percebeu. Malfoy moveu as pernas na direção da mesa do professor. Quando chegou perto o bastante, ele sentou Hermione no móvel, mas não afastou seus corpos. Olhando para ele brevemente, Hermione colocou as duas mãos na nuca de Draco e o puxou para o início de outro beijo. Conforme este ganhou intensidade, ela notou o corpo de Draco forçando-se sobre o seu, de modo que eles estavam quase deitados na mesa. O loiro quebrou o beijo para poder subir, ficando de joelhos e prensando o corpo dela com eles. Ele sorriu maliciosamente – é claro – antes de voltar ao beijo interrompido.

Com o tempo, os quadris de Draco foram abaixando até que o corpo dele estivesse completamente sobre Hermione. Ela não reclamaria, por mais que fosse incômodo ter tanto peso sobre si. Não, ela não arriscaria quebrar aquele beijo por nada nesse mundo, nem o contato físico que a permitia sentir a masculinidade de Malfoy tão de perto. Para melhorar o desconforto, ela enlaçou a cintura dele com uma perna, prendendo o pé entre as pernas dele. A nova posição incentivou Draco, que empurrou o quadril para frente, na intimidade dela. Hermione mordeu a boca dele.

"Ouch" ele murmurou, quebrando o beijo, mas não se movendo. "Selvagem, Granger?"

"Eu não tenho culpa, olha o que você estava fazendo!" ela resmungou.

"O quê? Isso?" Draco perguntou, inocente, pressionando o corpo no dela outra vez, sua ereção muito perceptível. Hermione soltou um gemido, fechando os olhos. "Acredite, esse mesmo movimento é muito melhor quando estivermos sem roupas. Mas você já sabe disso, não sabe?"

Hermione abriu os olhos. Tinha vontade de beijá-lo até tirar aquele maldito sorriso da face dele! Ela sabia que ele não deixaria de lado por muito tempo o fato dela não ser mais uma virgem.

"Menos papo, mais ação, que tal?"

"Você até que é das minhas, Granger" ele aumentou o sorriso, para depois beijar a boca vermelha da morena.

Mas o beijo foi mais curto dessa vez. Draco o quebrou e lançou um olhar para o pescoço de Hermione. Ela sentiu a face queimar à medida que ele descia o olhar, parando em seus seios escondidos pelo uniforme. Parecendo esquecer o mundo ao redor, ele levou as duas mãos ao primeiro botão da camisa branca que ela usava e o abriu. O mesmo fez com o segundo, e o terceiro. O sutiã preto de Hermione já estava exposto, assim como a curva de seus seios. Ela mantinha uma respiração acelerada, e seu peito subia e descia conforme ela esperava por alguma reação do sonserino.

Ele ficou com os olhos presos no colo de Hermione por mais alguns segundos. Como uma das mãos servia de apoio para seu corpo e a outra ainda estava no quarto botão, que permanecia fechado, ele a redirecionou para dentro da blusa dela e cobriu um dos seios, apertando-o levemente. Ela fechou os olhos. De imediato, Hermione levantou as costas da mesa, arqueando o corpo de modo a fazê-lo tocá-la mais intensamente. Sorrindo, ele tirou a mão e voltou a desabotoar a camisa, até que o pano não cobrisse mais nada.

Malfoy inclinou-se para frente, colocando a boca logo acima do seio esquerdo de Hermione, para em seguida sugar-lhe a pele. A boca dele caminhou ao redor do volume que preenchia o sutiã, preferindo distribuir beijos pelo vale entre os seios de Hermione e fazê-la arfar. Ele mordeu a tira do sutiã que cobria a região abaixo.

"Desabotoe seu sutiã, Granger" ele disse, em tom imperativo. Hermione abriu os olhos e procurou os dele, onde viu uma inesperada seriedade. Então, ela ergueu o corpo e habilmente fez o que ele ordenou. Quando estava movendo os ombros para tirar as tiras, entretanto, ele a fez parar. "Eu faço o resto, não se preocupe."

Estranhando o novo comportamento dele, Hermione deitou sobre as costas outra vez. Ela encarava o teto, mas fechou os olhos ao sentir a boca dele em seu ombro, deslizando a tira com os dentes. Ela resolveu ajudá-lo erguendo o braço, por onde ele foi levando a boca até onde alcançava. Fez exatamente a mesma coisa com a outra tira, e Hermione acabou com o sutiã na barriga e os seios expostos. Se ela achava que já tinha corado antes, não sabia como estava agora. O olhar faminto que Draco dispensava a ela naquele momento a deixou extremamente envergonhada, embora também se sentisse desejada e excitada.

Hermione se arrepiou quando Draco abriu a boca, como que tomando ar para falar, e depois a fechou. Ele estava sem palavras? Contente, ela buscou uma das mãos dele, que cedeu, parecendo desligado. Hermione sorriu e levou a mão dele até seu seio, fazendo Draco apertá-lo outra vez. Agora, ele parecia ter despertado e passou a acariciar Hermione por vontade própria. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e voltou a fechar os olhos.

A voz de Draco a surpreendeu.

"Eu nunca imaginei" ele começou, num tom baixo e calmo "que eles pudessem ser tão... tão..." a frase dele morreu. Hermione não conseguiu segurar o sorriso fraco.

"Você se impressiona muito fácil, Malfoy" ela murmurou, ainda de olhos fechados. "Agora... Lembra o que eu disse sobre papo e ação?"

"Merlin" ele murmurou antes de grudar os lábios no seio esquerdo dela outra vez.

Pequenos beijos foram deixados ao redor de ambos os seios, e ela notou que Draco estava se dedicando bastante a eles, mais do que se dedicara aos beijos e ao seu pescoço. Seus gemidos estavam se tornando difíceis de conter; ele tinha mesmo talento. Mas o ato de Malfoy que a fez perder totalmente a noção de tempo e espaço foi a chupada que ele deu em seu mamilo, usando a boca, a língua e os dentes. Vendo a reação positiva de Hermione, Draco voltou a chupar até que todo o seio estava coberto em saliva. Os chupões foram se tornando gradativamente mais rápidos e intensos e ele já voltava a mexer seu corpo sobre o dela, retomando o ritmo que eles tinham perdido sem que ela soubesse por que.

"Hum..." Hermione murmurou "Você é bom, Malfoy. Merlin..."

"Você não viu nada, Granger, nada" ele gemeu em resposta, sem sair de cima de sua área preferida no corpo dela.

"Realmente, não vi nada" ela observou, tomando consciência de uma coisa. "Não acha injusto que eu estava seminua e você mantenha toda a sua roupa?"

Draco riu, promovendo uma onda de som pelo corpo dela que a fez tremer. Finalmente, ele largou os seios e ficou sentado na cintura dela. Encarou Hermione nos olhos enquanto desabotoou a própria camisa, jogando-a no chão logo após. Ao ver Hermione morder o lábio inferior, ele sorriu.

"Gostou, Granger?" ele provocou. Hermione rolou os olhos e elevou o corpo para colar seus seios ao tórax totalmente estonteante de Draco Malfoy.

"Minha vez de aproveitar." Ela girou-os, com um certo esforço, de modo a deitar Draco contra a mesa e ficar por cima dele. "Sem ofensas, Malfoy... Mas você é pesadinho."

Ele riu de um jeito que Hermione achava que nunca mais ouviria ao mesmo tempo em que ela se curvou para morder o pescoço dele. Com as mãos espalmadas sobre o peito dele, Hermione foi construindo uma trilha de beijos da nuca ao umbigo, deixando a pele vermelha por onde passava. Parou no final do abdômen dele e decidiu que era hora de esquentar as coisas. Seus dedos delicados viajaram até o botão da calça de Malfoy e ela o viu prender a respiração. Naquela posição, ela sentia superficialmente a ereção dele no seu ombro e se motivou com aquilo.

O botão foi aberto. Ela afastou o cabelo para trás, para que assim pudesse ver cada reação mínima do sonserino. Encarando-o, suas mãos começaram a puxar a calça para baixo e Draco auxiliou-a erguendo as pernas e tirando os sapatos. Com a calça preta fora do caminho, Hermione teve a idéia de usar os dentes, assim como ele tinha usado para tirar seu sutiã. Ela só não imaginava que, quando mordesse a cueca dele, Draco gemeria do modo como fez. O sorriso da grifinória se alargou.

"Não se anime tanto" ela achou melhor avisar "Eu só vou tirar sua cueca."

"Ah, não seja má" ele ergueu a cabeça na direção dela, insistindo.

"Eu..." Hermione corou "Eu nunca fiz isso antes, então acho melhor não começar por você."

Ele deixou a cabeça cair pesadamente contra a mesa, fazendo um sonoro baque. "Então não provoque desse jeito, Granger."

Hermione riu. "Provocar é a minha intenção, Malfoy."

Após ver Draco revirando os olhos e voltar a deitar a cabeça, Hermione começou a se perguntar como seria o membro dele. Por debaixo dos panos, já tinha uma noção do comprimento e espessura, mas aquilo não saciava sua curiosidade. Ela mordeu a cueca dele outra vez, puxando o tecido para baixo e começando a revelar alguns pêlos louro-brancos. Hermione viu a pele da barriga de Draco se arrepiar e o membro ficar ainda mais ereto, se é que era possível.

"Nossa..." ela disse, mais pensando em voz alta. "É tão bom assim quando alguém... você sabe... te põe na boca?"

Draco ergueu o rosto para encará-la outra vez. Hermione tinha uma expressão curiosa, típica da aluna mais aplicada de Hogwarts.

"Digamos que, até mesmo se alguém totalmente sem talento fizer isso, ainda vai ser fantástico." Ele respondeu, observando a face dela mudar de curiosa para travessa.

"E o que eu ganho se eu tentar?"

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas. Hermione não sabia se teria coragem de praticar o que ele tinha em mente, mas queria saber qual seria a reação dele à oferta. O loiro deu um sorriso que definitivamente a assustou.

"Eu faço o mesmo em você" ele respondeu.

"Wow" Hermione soltou, sem querer. Ela paralisou-se, ficando sem jeito. "Eu não sei."

"Tudo bem, Granger. Não faça se não quiser... Alguma garota vai querer semana que vem, de qualquer forma." Ele desdenhou.

As palavras dele, de repente, acordaram-na para a realidade: ele era Draco Malfoy. Se ela fizesse algo assim por ele, ele seria mal-agradecido e mal-educado como estava sendo agora, e ela não queria fazer algo tão intimo por alguém que não significava nada para ela – por mais que eles já estivessem íntimos naquele momento específico. Depois dos modos rudes dele, Hermione apenas voltou a descer a cueca, desta vez usando as mãos para não continuar a provocá-lo; Mas a peça de roupa mal passou das coxas de Draco, permitindo a ela ver somente o princípio do órgão. Ele sentou-se de repente, e tinha um sorriso diferente.

"Quer saber, Granger?" ele disse, com a voz rouca. Hermione olhou para cima para saber o motivo de tê-la parado. "Eu vou te dar o maior prazer da sua vida, e quando eu terminar... Você vai implorar para retribuir."

A promessa contida naquela frase fez Hermione se excitar ainda mais. Sentia sua região íntima umedecida apenas com a perspectiva de sentir Malfoy ali. Ele novamente inverteu as posições, deitando o corpo de Hermione na mesa com um cuidado calculado. Com seu sorriso torto, ele desabotoou a saia dela e puxou o pano até que estivesse no chão, junto aos sapatos. Hermione podia sentir o olhar dele queimando suas coxas, seus seios, e as mãos dele subindo lentamente dos pés para os joelhos. Só havia uma barreira entre aquelas mãos e o prazer que elas continham.

"Você continua a me surpreender, Granger" ele disse, conforme as mãos deslizavam em suas coxas. "Quem poderia pensar que você, logo você, teria um corpo assim, uma pele assim... tão macia..."

As palavras dele ecoavam dentro dela, e por um momento Hermione se deixou levar; se deixou ser elogiada, se sentir desejada, se sentir poderosa. Mais aquelas palavras jamais sairiam daquela sala de aula: quem acreditaria que um dia Draco Malfoy havia dito coisas assim para ela?

Mas não era naquilo que ela queria se concentrar. O fato de ser Draco Malfoy não mudava nada. O que ela queria era vivenciar cada toque dele, e sentir o seu clímax se aproximando.

Quando as mãos dele puxaram sua calcinha cor da pele para baixo, ela jurou ouvi-lo segurar a respiração. A essa altura, seus olhos já estavam bem fechados, então ela não podia dizer com certeza. As mãos voltaram para sua virilha, e Draco separou as pernas dela, revelando sua intimidade. Em seguida, Hermione sentiu a boca dele colar na parte interna da sua coxa. Com o toque, todo seu corpo se arrepiou, desde a nuca até a ponta dos pés, e ela empurrou os quadris na direção do rosto dele, para senti-lo mais intensamente.

"Draco" o nome dele escapou de sua boca quando ele passou a língua em sua carne.

Draco, tomando os gemidos como um sinal de avance, lambeu toda a coxa de Hermione até chegar à virilha, onde deixou uma mordida sobre o osso. Hermione estava já em êxtase no momento em que ele encostou o nariz no mesmo lugar da mordida, e foi passando pela região intima até chegar aos lábios. Ela quase perdeu os sentidos ao notar Draco inalando o ar, cheirando-a antes de continuar. Lentamente, quase que como forma de tortura, a boca dele foi grudando em seu clitóris. Uma vez que a pele estava ao alcance dele, ele novamente sugou o ar, prendendo a região entre os lábios dele e provocando gemidos descontrolados na morena.

A língua dele continuou a onda de movimentos que os lábios haviam começado. Ele dedicou a maior parte de sua atenção aos lábios e ao clitóris de Hermione, levando-a a loucura. De vez em quando, sua língua se aventurava sobre a entrada da vagina, pressionando o caminho e limpando os sucos dela. A morena, por sua vez, segurava-se para não deixar seu corpo chacoalhar com a intensidade dos movimentos da língua de Draco. Era a primeira vez que algum garoto a tomava daquela forma, sem medo ou preconceito em proporcionar-lhe tanto prazer. Hermione estava a ponto de explodir.

De repente, ela sentiu a carne quente de Draco deixar de satisfazê-la e retornar à sua coxa, de onde foi traçando um caminho pela barriga e lambeu rapidamente os seios, antes dos olhos do loiro voltarem-se para os de Hermione.

"Eu provavelmente poderia te fazer gritar de prazer e gozar só com a minha língua..." ele começou, sua voz produzindo arrepios na espinha da grifinória. "Mas eu prefiro que você chegue ao orgasmo enquanto eu estiver dentro de você."

As palavras, e o jeito de dizê-las, penetravam no corpo de Hermione e davam uma vontade de gritar e implorar para que ele terminasse logo, acabasse com a expectativa que a dominava. Via os olhos dele completamente negros, assim como imaginava que os seus estivessem. Pura luxúria.

"Então me diga o que está te segurando e eu vou dar um jeito de acabar com o que quer que seja." Hermione murmurou, estudando a expressão dele de maneira quase faminta.

Draco simplesmente sorriu. Um sorriso natural e pequeno, mas que dizia muita coisa, unidos a expressão e aos olhos cinzentos dele. Naquele momento, com os cabelos caindo sobre a testa, levemente suados, Hermione o desejou. Desejou como nunca tinha desejado ninguém mais. Desceu o olhar pelo corpo dele, apenas confirmando o que seu corpo já sabia há muito tempo... Ele era inacreditável. Perfeito. E, no momento, era todo dela.

Toda a percepção de Hermione lhe pareceu tomar minutos, mas ela se deu conta de que apenas segundos haviam de fato se passado, pois Draco ainda tinha o mesmo sorriso quando ela tornou a encarar o loiro.

"Eu nunca pensei que diria isso a você, Granger" ele anunciou "Mas, hoje, eu vou ficar honrado em atender às suas vontades."

O olhar de gelo cortou o de Hermione enquanto o corpo de Draco se ajeitava sobre o dela. Ele posicionou-se entre as pernas dela, e a morena fechou os olhos em antecipação com o roçar do membro dele em sua entrada. O sonserino levou a mão para encontrar o lugar certo e, imediatamente em seguida, deu uma longa investida, entrando em Hermione o máximo que seus físicos permitiam.

"AH" Hermione soltou quando ele a invadiu. O bastardo não teve a decência de ir devagar, apenas a penetrou como se o mundo fosse acabar. Ele era tão grande dentro dela; uma sensação de desconforto começou a dominá-la, mas eles não tiveram tempo para isso. Antes de sentir mais nada, Draco saiu de dentro dela, somente para entrar de novo, do mesmo modo rude.

Hermione soltou outro grunhido, enfiando suas unhas com força no ombro dele, a primeira coisa que conseguiu agarrar. A boca de Draco estava colada em seu ouvido, de modo que as respirações descompassadas dele e todo o seu esforço ficavam muito evidentes para ela.

Pela terceira vez Draco Malfoy a penetrou, e pela terceira vez ela soltou o mesmo gemido, uma mistura de dor, surpresa e prazer. A mão forte de Draco agarrou sua coxa e fez Hermione entrelaçar o corpo ele com as pernas. Portanto, na quarta penetração, ele foi ainda mais afundo e gemeu alto na orelha da grifinória.

A quinta veio tão rápido que Hermione já perdia as contas, e a sexta não foi diferente. O ritmo que Malfoy marcava era exigente, fazia os corpos colidirem com força e barulho. Hermione tinha o olhar ofuscado por uma série de luzes vindas de lugar nenhum e a única coisa que seu corpo podia prestar atenção era o membro de Draco, entrando e saindo, cada vez mais forte, cada vez mais rápido. Ela estava suando por todos os poros, exausta, mas não queria que acabasse, de jeito nenhum. Queria mais daquele corpo no seu, aqueles gemidos no seu ouvido, enquanto ela mesma gemia sem pudor no ouvido dele. Agora, Hermione já jogava os quadris para frente, de encontro ao dele, e a penetração ia mais fundo, quase rasgando-a.

"Granger..." ele murmurou, com a voz mais rouca do que antes. "Eu vou..."

Mal pôde ele completar a frase e Hermione foi preenchida com o sêmen de Draco, no exato momento em que seu corpo começou a tremer, distribuindo choques por todos os músculos e fazendo-a arquear as costas. Seu corpo se fechou no membro do sonserino, que deixou o peso cair por cima de Hermione.

Sem a mínima noção de tempo – ou de perigo, afinal, estavam em Hogwarts –, Draco permaneceu enterrado no corpo de Hermione por um longo período, o que mais pareceu uma eternidade. Talvez ele tivesse a mesma sensação que ela... Nunca querer que acabasse.

Finalmente, ele se apoiou nos cotovelos e desgrudou o corpo suado do dela, largando-se na parte que sobrava da mesa. Hermione tinha os olhos fechados e a respiração ainda um pouco acelerada, e não sabia o que fazer agora. Ir embora? Se deixar levar pelo cansaço? Felizmente, Draco respondeu sua pergunta para ela.

"Granger," ele a chamou, e Hermione abriu os olhos.

Ao encará-lo, percebeu o quanto aquele ato de instantes atrás mudava tudo. Jamais poderia vê-lo como o idiota mesquinho que ele era. A partir de agora, não conseguiria examinar os olhos cinza sem luxúria ou mesmo nostalgia. Antes que ela se perdesse em pensamentos, ele terminou:

"Nós somos monitores, se você se lembra" ele murmurou, chegando com o rosto para perto do dela e passando o nariz por sua face.

"Você é bom, Malfoy, mas não a ponto de me fazer esquecer tudo." Hermione respondeu, com um sorriso leve e divertido.

Ele riu baixinho. "Ótimo"

"O que ia dizer?" Hermione esperou uma resposta.

"Bom, eu tive a brilhante idéia de, já que somos Monitores-Chefes, irmos ao banheiro dos monitores no andar de cima. Eu tenho a senha que tranca a porta." Ele explicou, com um sorriso malicioso. "O que acha?"

Hermione sorriu de jeito semelhante. "A idéia é mesmo boa, Malfoy. Só tem uma coisa..."

"O quê? Está preocupada com a hora? O Potter e o Weasley são obtusos demais para desconfiarem."

Ela riu, mesmo a contragosto. "Assim espero, Malfoy, assim espero."

"Vamos, então?"

"Com todo o prazer."

Um rápido feitiço os vestiu, e o sonserino e a grifinória saíram pelos corredores. Com sorte, ninguém veria a mão dele segurando possessivamente a cintura dela por debaixo dos uniformes.

**Fim. **

**--**

**N/A: **Era uma vergonha que uma dramioner fanática como eu não tivesse nenhuma fic do casal. Portanto, problema resolvido. Fiz bem ou deveria ter continuado sem nenhuma? Deixe um review, não tenha vergonha!

**N/A2**: Essa fic é inteiramente dedicada à minha grande amiga, mãe postiça e companheira de todos os gostos, Camila, mais conhecida como LiLa_GraNgeR. Nem preciso dizer o quanto você é especial, né? Desculpe o atraso de alguns anos com seu presente! Todas as minhas dramiones serão dedicadas a você!

**N/A3**: Não custa nada reforçar, DEIXE UM REVIEW! Haha, obrigado por lerem, espero que tenham gostado!

Thaís Potter Malfoy.


End file.
